Perfection
by cutebutboring
Summary: Life was a close to perfect as possible for Nick and Dana until everything started to go downhill.Is it love or a perfect match made in hell. Please review and be honest.
1. Perfect

It was winter. Nick and Dana had been married for almost five years. He was 27 ,she was 25.They where both doctors at Rittenhouse.They had a four year old daughter,Alexis and a five month old daughter,Jen. They had bought a mansionand where getting along great. It was about eight in the morning when Dana woke up. She turned around to see Nick lieing wide awake.

"Is Sleeping Bueaty finaly awake"he said, she smiled. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.Hewrapped his arms around her

"Aren'twe suppose to be at work" she asked still asleep

"It's Sunday, we don't have work on weekends remember"

"What do you wanna do today"

"I was thinking today we should go out just me and you"

"What about the kids"

"I asked Lana to babysit"

"Well what do you want to do"

"Watch a movie, have dinner, shop"

"Sounds fun" she replied still in his arm.A few minutes later they got out of bed. Nick took a shower while Dana made the bed. As soon as he was out of the bathroom she raced in and took a shower. He wore a pair of Jeans and a black sweater. Then he went down stairs to watch TV. She came out and got dressed, wearing a tight pair of jeans and a lowcut white sweater. She blowdried her red hair and put make up on, then went to check on the kids.She entered Alexis's room to see that she was awake just lieing in bed day dreaming.

"Morning,honey"

"Hi"

"What's wrong" Dana asked

"Nothing"

"Daddy and i are going out today so Lana is going to baby sit you and you sister, okay"Alex looked into Dana'a eyes for about a second then nodded.

"What about my project"she said while getting out of bed.She had brown hair and blue eyes, like both her parents.

"Lana will help you" she said as she walked out the door.  
Bu the time they left the house it was 11:00. They went shopping. He bought her 3 paris of the exact same guess as she had on and 5 diffrent sweaters.Mean while Lana and Alex where about to get into a serious talk.

"Whats wrong kid" Lana asked

"Nothing, Lana can you help me with my homework"

"Sure kid but not until you tell me whats wong"

"I hate my mom... She never has time for anything except my stupid sister"she begun to confesse.Lana was shoocked "Even on weekends I hate her, I hate stupid Jen, and I hate living here. I might as well because they hate me too."

"Thats not true.Your mother loves, it's just that she's, um... really busy and she tries to spend time with you as much as possible"

"Is that why she's not with me now"

"Today she went out to have fun with your dad but tommarow she's all yours"

"If she didn't have time for kids she shouldn't have had them." Lana was shock. She had never heard a four year old with such an advanced vocabulary.Mean whileNick and Dana went to a movie around 6 and dinner at 9. They weren't back home until 11:30.When they did get home their kids where asleep, Lana was watching TV.They put all their stuff away and walked into the living room.

"You two look like you had fun"

"We did" Nick answered

"What did you guys do here" Dana asked. Lana thought whether or not to tell Dana what Alex had said.

"Nothing really, um we watched 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'" she repeiled covering the truth

To Be Contiued...

Please Review...  
Coming up... Will the marrige survive after something Nick does?


	2. The Fight

Authors's note: In the first chapter there is part I say theat Alex had 'brown hair and blue eyes like both parents' in another part in the chapter i say Dana has red hair.So when I say 'like both parents' I mean that her mothers natural hair color is brown until she dyed it red.

The next day Nick droped Alex off at pre school.Their baby however stayed at home with a baby sitter. That day was like hell for Dana. She didn't have a minute to herself and she wanted to get home to be with her kids. Nick however had to whole day to himself. In fact he only work for about two hours that day. At seven o'clock she got home, Nick wasen't home yet. Alex was on the couch was TV and Jen was asleep.The baby sitter left. Hours past Nick didn't show up.She put the kids to bed and fell asleep waiting for him on the couch. He came home at four am. She awoke form the sound of the door. She came closer to him to give him a kiss. He was drunk and didn't want her to know. He had a hard time balancing himself and staying awake for that matter.

"Where were you" she asked

"At Work" he answered

"Don't lie to me Nick, I called the hospital they said you weren't there"

"Well they were lieing "

"No they weren't you are. I even called your cell phone you didn't answer"

"Look chill, I'm fine" He yelled. She smelled the archol in his breath.

"Have you been drinking"

"Alittle"

"How much is alittle"

"A pack of beer"

"That's a little"

"And I had a few shots, sevan to be spacific"

"Are you okay" she asked, his eyes couldn't say open

"Fine"

"Nick this is the third time this week, what the hell has gotten into you"

"Nothing, I just alone to a bar"

"Don't lie to me, I'm not a little kid anymore"

"Oh please you still cry during the Loin King and Tarzan and Like Mike and the other day you cryed during Yours, Mine and Ours."

"So what'

"You twenty five, you are a little kid and don't yell at me"

"What the hell has gotten into you"

"Dana, your over reacting"

"Over reacting, over reacting my husbent comes home third to in a week fately drunk and I'm suppose to be happy"She yelled

"What happen" Alex asked from the top of the stair case

"Nothing" Nick and Dana yelled in unison "Go back to bed" Dana added

"Why the hell are you so worried"

"Who drove you home'

"I did"

"You drove yourself home, you could have lost control of the car and died"

"Well it would be faith"

"FAITH" she yelled

"Nick over the last month you have changed so much. Your the the man I married, your not the man I felll in love with"

"Oh well, sweet thang times change"

"SWEET THANG" she repeated " I'm leaving" she ran up the stairs and put a siut case on her bed and packed it up.Alex was standing infront of her door.

"You leaving" she asked

"Yeah" Dana snapped

"What about us"

"You have a father don't you"

"I hate you. You don't deserve to be called a mother. You have never been motherly in your life and never will be. I rather not have a mother then have one like you" she stated and left. Dana just stood there stunded.She wen't downstairs and got in a cab Nick had called. She left her car there. She had never been so hurt.

To Be contiued..


	3. Flashback

About three hours later Nick opened the door. It was pooring rain outside there was blinding fog. He looked down and saw two envelopes. He pick them up and opened one. It was Dana's engagment ring, he took the note out which read :  
"Times really have changed since you put this on my finger. This diamond by be forever but we sure aren't." He opened the second envelope, it was her wedding ring followed by another note which read:  
"I don't need something to remind me of my pain and misery everytime I look at my hand"At this point he realised she was gone.Meanwhile Dana had just gotten to the airport.She had bought a ticket toVerginia and had already boarded the plane.She was sitting in her seat listening to her ipod nano. All she could think about was what Alex had said to her. The words where ringing in her ears.All of a sudden she had a flash back to when she first found out she was pregant.  
**About 5 years ago**  
Nick and Dana had been married for alittle over a month.She had just finished residency.She was 21 he was 23.  
She was walking to the elevator when her doctor caught up with her.  
"Dana I go you test results back"

"What test results"

"Remember about a week ago when you donated blood to RED CROSS, well I took a sample from there"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, why don't you look at them yourself" she handed Dana the papers andturned back around.Dana went toher office.Nick was standing infront of the door.She took his arm and pulled him in.She handed him the papers."What does it say" she asked

"Why don't you read it'

"Cause I'm scared, do it for me please"

"Fine" He open the folder and begun to read the results. His mouth droped open,his eyes widened, the paper felll out of his hands.

"What"she asked, he didn't answer.She wasstanding next to the wall, he was leading on her desk. Hegot closer to her and kissed her. The force pushed her against the wall. The deploma hanging on the wall fell on the ground, the frame broke.They contiued kissing.Nick's brother walked into the room, he was a cop, they where suppose to go out to lunch togther.Lu came in after him.

"What the hell are you doing" she asked then saw a paper on the ground she picked it up and read it."Dana" she yelled

Dana pushed Nick away "What"

"This is unbeleivable"

"What"

"You mean you don't know"

"Know what"

"Accoring to this your pregnant"

"What" she snached the paper out of Lu's hand "Why the hell didn't you tell me" she said to Nick, Nick's brother's (John) walkie talkie went off he walked out of the room. "Wait a minute" Dana thought

"What" Nick and Dana asked togther

'That's impossible because we just got married like four months ago"

"When did you have your last period" Lu asked

Dana stalled then answered "Two weeks before my wedding"

"And did you sleeep with anyone before the wedding" she asked

"No Nick was the first person, why does this matter"

"Just answer me, Did you sleep togther on the night of the wedding" she asked, Dana nodded "There you go, thats when it happened"

"Dana, you insane,you haven't had a period in 4 months and didn't think something could have happened"Nick said

"I didn't notice"

"Your crazy"he said. John came back in

"Guys I can't come to lunch with you, I have to go back to work" he said and left closing the door behind him.  
Dana blinked her eyes, she stopped day dreaming .The plane had landed in Verginia.Her parents knew that she was coming but they didn't know ahe was married or that she had kids. All they knew was ... nothing.  
To be continued...  
**Please Review  
****  
**


	4. Talking

It had been a day since the fight.Nick was at work waiting inside Dana'a office, hoping she might show up. She didn't.He realized why, he had been drinking that week.Their marrige wasen't as perfect as they claimed it to be. He didn't know her, she didn't know him.They never talked, they never had time. They were perfect togther but in a way they couldn't stand marrige. Dana was indepent, she was used to having no one to love her, after all she grew up in a family where no one had anytime.Nick however was used to having someone there for him.His dad worked at nights so he was close with his parents during the day. His brother was only a year and a half older then him. They did everything togther.Dana's brother was ten years older then her, they never even really depended on one another.So each got used to their own ways. When he didn't have anybody to talk to he begun to drink, thinking that would releave his problem, for the time it did but later when the archol wore off the problems where wrost. He wasen't addicted to it but once in a while he needed it help him with the pain.He was sitting in her chair, looking at a picture for them at their wedding.His arms where around her, and her's where aroun him, they where kissing when the picture was taken.That day everything was perfect but later they found out that perfection isen't always a good thing. Sometimes it makes life harder than it should be.John walked into the office."Hey dude"he said

"Hi"

"What the hell are you doing here, where's Dana?"

"She's not here and I'm waiting for her"

"Well, where is she"

"She left me,okay. I don't know where she is. She doesn't answer her phone "

"She answered when I called"

"When did you call her"

"This morning and why did she leave, I mean I knew it was bound to happen but I didn't think this soon"

"I was drunk"

"So, it's like you did it more then once"

"Three times. A pack of beer and seven shots"

"Are you crazy thats like suicide"

"And I told her thats she's a still a kid and isen't old enough to understand anything.Then Alex told her what a horrible parent she is.She started crying and left."

"What did Alex say"

"To be exact 'You don't deserve to called a mother.You have never be motherly in your life and never will be.I'd rather have no mother then have you. I hate you' "

"Your four year old said that"

"Yeah"  
Meanwhile Dana was at home ( her parent's house) lieing on her bed listening to her ipod when her brother walked in.She didn't notice him coming through the door because her eyes where closed, she was almost asleep.He turned the ipod off, she opened her eyes.

"Hey sleeping bueaty" for some reason everyone called her that

"Hi"

"So what are you doing here"

"Um, nothing I just came for a vaction" she sat up

"Mom told me to call you down stairs"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes" Steve left. She fallowed Steve out.His wife and daughter where down stairs in the kitchen with her mother.She entered the kitchen."Hi"

"Hi, Dana" Anna (Stve's wife greeted her). She sat down next to Lily (her neice), she was thirteen, she was pretty close to Dana he parents didn't know that they always im (instant messaged) one another. "Lily this is you aunt Dana, you haven't seen her since you where two'

"I know who she is , mom"

"We chat online all the time" Dana said

"You have a screen name" Steve asked

"Yeah, why"

"Why, you like twenty five, those things are for little kids"

"I got one to chat with ..." she was gonna say husbent but realized that they didn't know "my neice" she covered

"Do you have a myspace too" Anna joked

"No"she answered. The only person in that room that knew her secret was ,Lily.  
Is there any chance that they get back togther or is a divorce coming up?  
**Please Review**


	5. The Decition

It had been nearly three days since Nick and Dana haden't spoken. That was the longest they'd been with one another.He missed her, he knew he was wrong, he wanted her to come back. She however was so mad that she thought, that she wasen't in love with him anymore. She didn't miss the sound of his voice, she didn't even wanna think about him, but somehow couldn't get him off her mind.  
Finally Nick called her. Her parents where away for two days so Lily was staying with her, they where renting a movie when he called. Her cell phone was with Lily. She took at out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.It was a picture of Nick playing with Alexis, on the top of it , it said 'Nick' with a heart next to it.She put it back in her pocket. About 2 minutes later Dana got back with a movie a her hand.

"How about this one" she asked

Lily looked at the cover "Moonstruck" she said

"I love it, it's so cute"

"Okay, whatever you say. Oh, yeah you got a call"

"Who was it"

Lily paused for a minute "It was Nick"

"Did you answer it"

"No, but he left a message. I think he wants to talk to you"

"What gives you that idea"

"He called you, meaning he wants to talk to you"

"Should I call him back"

"I don't think you have to" she took the phone out of her pocket. It was ringing. She handed it to Dana.She looked at the phone for a second and opened.

"Hello" she said in a faint voice

"Hi Dana"

"Hi"

"I think we have to talk"

"About what" she asked. Nick's phone went out of service. She fliped her phone closed. "Choose a movie you want, heres my membership card and a credit card. I'm gonna be in my car" She handed her membership card and credit card to Lily and left.She was sitting in her, she knew Nick was gonna call her back that's why she left. Her phone rang. She opened it and put it against her ear.

"Nick, what do you want"

"Do you know why I was drinking"

"No"

"I was drinking because our marrige is shot to hell. We don't talk to one another, we don't know each other"

"I know that, but it's not like we do it's because we want to, we don't have time to"

"The why the hell did we get married, why did we have kids. We made a comitment"

"I know that"she said "I also know that when we got married we where in love, when Alexis was born we where in love.Now everything changed. We thought we where in love but we where to young to undersatnd what love really was and now that we know that wasen't it"

"Are you saying that I don't love you"

"I'm say, that we where never meant to be togther"

"And what brought you to that conclution"

"After the words that Alex said to me I realized that if we where meant to be,we'd have enought time in our lives for our kids"

"Dana you just got up and left"

"Well you drank to get rid of your problems"

"Running away isen't gonna solve the problem, it's still gonna be here when you get back"

"Drinking is only gonna make the problem worst, Nick. The drinking isen't what hurt me. You lied to me, you told me I have a mind like a five year old" she yelled

"I never said that"

"Thats what you mean. Nick we don't understand each other. We're ruining each other's lives.Don't you think it would be best for us if we just get a divorce and stop playing house"

"If you just wanna give up on us, then have your lawyer call mine" he hung up.She closed her phone, a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed him, she missed her kids. He missed her. He sent her a text message "If we where never meant to be togther then the sun sun was never meant to burn.Yours eyes used to shine like the stars but now your tears remind me of the rain. If the sun explodes their nothing we can do. (meaning if your marrige is over their is nothing we can do)" Lily got in the car.

"Why are you crying" she asked

"It's over"

"My marrige, my career, my life"

"How does this end your career"

"I'm not going back"

"Your just gonna give up, your gonna leave your kids and act like nothing happened"

"What else can I do"

"I was just one damn fight.Nothing to end a marrige over"

"Lily, when you get married you'll understand"

"Dana, I don't need to be married to understand, I would never leave my husbent because he lied to me once or because he said I'm to young to understand anything"

"If he lied that time how do you know when else he's lied; how can you trust him, think about it" she drove home ( to her parent's house)

To be contiued...  
**Please Review**


	6. Telling Alexis

That night was hardest.Nick decided to tell Alex about the divorce.She was waiting of her to tuck him in.He came and sat on her bed.

"Alexis, we have to talk about something for a minute."

"Okay"

"Remember that movie we watched where the mommy and the dady got a divorce" Alex nodded "Well your mother and I are getting divorced too."

"She's not my mother"

"Yes, she is.Alex no matter what happens, she's your mother"

"What makes her my mother. The fact that I'm was sick and she's not here to take care of me, or is she my mother because when I drowning she was reading"

"What was she spose to do, by the time she got there you were fine"

"If she cared she would have been outside with me"

"Alexis you have to understand that it's not easy for her to watch you and your sister and go to work.What ever she did wrong, even if she left you home alone to go shopping, which she would never do, she'd still be your mother.And you have to understand that she and I will not be togther anymore"

"Then where will you be"

"We aren't gonna live togther anymore and we won't be married anymore.Your mother might get married to someone else or I might"

"I don't care" she said and turned over, Nick left It was already ready past twelve.Alex stayed up until then watching TV, she couldn't sleep because she had a fever. After he tucked her in he went to bed. Toward three am Alex began crying. She put her pillow over her head so Nick wouldn't wake up.Almost Four hundred miles away Dana was doing the same.Tears steamed down their eyes. Alex was crying because she wanted a mother, she wanted someone to be with her, to talk to her, to listen to her.Dana was crying because she wanted someone to love her.All her life she was driven by perfection.She drove it to the limit but sheunderstood that nothing was perfect if love wasen't real. Shenever had anyone to love her the way should be loved.She thought she found that love she needed in Nick, but now she knew that she was wrong.Her own child didn't even care about her.She knew that as a parent she had failed. But she loved her daughter and wanted the best for her.She decided to let Nick have custididty of her, she knew that if Alex stay with her it would drive her crazy.Both of them couldn't help but cry.They both knew their expections where too high to reach.Dana knew that Nick was right if their marrige is over there's "Nothing" they can do. Alexis knew that Nick was right too, Dana was her mother, no matter what she did she knew that Dana loved her.The next Morning, Alex didn't go to school she stayed at home with a sitter while Nick was at work. He was talking to Lana when his brother came.

"Hey Nicky"

"John don't you have a job"

"Don't you have a brain, today is"

"Friday, your day off"

"Yes, so I came to see what my soon to be divorced brother is doing" he said. Lu heard them

"What" She took a step to get closer to them "There's trouble in paradise. Miss.HighHeels dumped you after not even five years of marrige"

"Do you have to rub it in, Lu"

"I'm just saying that I think you guys are crazy, she probibly left you and went to her parents, that's why she's not coming to work. Most likly she left because you did something really stupid like, um... came home fately drunk thind time in one week, then you said something stupid like... your to young to understand something, and lied to her.Then one of you kids must have done something and she started crying and left."

"How did you do that" Nick asked

"Easy, you've always said you wanted to see how she would react to someting stupid, getting drunk three times in one week is stupid for someone who's not a achoholic is very stupid.Then you lied to cover up you stupidity because you knew if she found out you where drunk again you'd be in deep shit, and when she found out you told her she was too young to understand your 'adult feeling' she got mad.And your kid said somethhng to her or else Dana would have taken the kids."

"That is scary" John said

"No, it's not it's the truth, and that's what these two idiots have been hiding from for the past five years and that is way their marrige is 'shot to hell'"

"Shut up, Lu, that's not true" Nick snapped

"Dude, don't tell her to shut up,and yes it is. All this time you've made the impretion that your marrige is perfect, it's not accept it"  
Lu was his wife. They had been married for about six years.He wasen't there all time to see his brother he was there to be with his wife.

"Just leave, both of you" Nick walked away.He walked into Dana's office, and picked up the phone and dailed her number.She the phone, rang for a few seconds and finally she answered.

"What" she sounded depressed

"Dana, get your ass home right now"

"I can't come home right now"

"Why the hell not?"

"My father had a heart attack, I have to got to the hospital with him, I have to be with him."

"Your still at home"

"Where waiting for a ambulance"

"Why are sure it was a heart attack"

"I'm not, I'm ... I don't what to do anymore, I'm lost." she stated, and begun to cry.

"Do you want to to come there"

"No, I haven't told my parents about our marrige"

"So tell them, I'm your friend"

"Nick, I'm not ready to see you"

"We have to talk sooner or later, I don't wanna wait until after the divorce to say this to you"

"Well then tell me now"

"I wanna tell to, while looking into your eyes"

"Well then find a picture off me, look into my eyes and tell me over the phone"The tears where streaming down her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying, was it because she was about to lose her father or becasue she was about to lose her husbent.

To be contiued...  
**Please Review**


	7. Secrets

Nick didn't care if she was ready to see him or not.As soon as he found out he left. He went home and pick up their kids, John drove them to the airport. He flew to Verginia. At this point he knew they where in the hospital, so he called about ten diffrent hospitals before he found the right one. They rented a car and drove to the hospital. When they got to the 7th floor Alex begun driving her sisters stroler. Nick asked a nurse to call Dana out.The nurse walked into the room.

"Is there a Dr.Stowe here" she asked

"Yeah he just had a heart attack" Dana's mother answered

"No ma'am I'm looking for a female, someone named Nick is waiting for her outside"

"Can you please tell him, I'll be right there" Dana asked

"Sure" the nurse left the room

"Doctor" her mother repeated "you" She gave her mother 'the look' "Your a doctor" Dana didn't answer. "Didn't you go to Harverd LAW"

"I went to Harverd med.I told youthat I wanted to be a lawyerbut I changed my mind and instead of being a lawyer I became a doctor."

"Dana" her mother whined "How could you not tell someonewho's paiding for your tution, what your learning"

"I did tell someone"

"Air doesn't count, stupid ass" Steve said

"Not air you idiot, I told your daughter"

"Lily, you told lily but not us" her mother was so mad steam was coming out of her ears.

"Why is this a big deal" she asked

"You lied to us"

"I didn't lie, you never asked what I do. And Back then when you did ask I wanted to be a lawyer. So there is not lieing involed" she answered and walked out of the room.She walked into the waiting room accros the hall. He was there. He stood up and walked closer to her.

"Nick, you came"

"Yeah I did.Dana I don't wanna a divorce, I love you" he said. She begun to cry

"I love you too" he put his armes around her and kissed her

"Is your dad okay"

"Yeah, he's awake"she was still in his arms "Nick, I'm really sorry.I over reacted"

"I'm sorry, too.Dana, we aren't perfect."

"I know that it's just all this time we've been hiding behind 'perfection'so we lost touch of reality"

"I think from now on we have spend some time togther or at least with our kids." he said. Dana nodded. Alex had fallen asleep on a chair.Jen was already asleep.

"Can you get me coffe,please" she asked "I wanna talk to Alex" he left the room. She sat next to Alex and brushed her hair away from her eyes.She woke up.

"Hi, honey" she said

"Hi" Alex answered with looking at her

"I missed you"Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Your still mad at me" Alex nodded. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to you, It will never happen again. And if you think that I don't deserve to be called 'mom' you can called me something else"

"Like what.Dana?"

"Yeah.What ever you want.I love you, Alexis and I'm gonna try to be a better mother" Nick came back with a cup of cofee.He gave it to her."thanks" She took a sip and put it down

"Dana" he looked into her blue eyes, she looked into hisand he reached into his pocket. He took out two rings."You want these back" she nodded. "Notice anything diffrent about them"

"You got them inscribed" she smiled and read aloud from the engagment ring "_A Daimond is forever_" and then she read the inscription in the wedding ring "_Like you and I_" She handed the rings back to him.He took her left hand and sliped the wedding ring on her finger then he sliped the engagment ring on. His armes where around her waist, her arms where around his neck.He kissed her.Her brother walked in, they didn't notice, and quite frankly they didn't care.He cleared his throat, they broke apart.

"Dad's calling you"

"I'll back as soon as I can, you guys can go get a hotel room or something"she said reafering to Nick

"No, Dad's calling both of you"

"Okay we'll be right there" Nick said. Steve left

"Do you think he knows?"

"Who? Your brother or your father?"

"My father"

"I don't know, let's just go, they have to meet me sooner or later" he took her hand and they walked into the other room.

"Lily can you please watch Alexis for a few minutes" Dana asked. Lily left the room and went accros the hall.She cleared her hair away from her eyes with her left hand, Nick was still holding the right one.

"Dana, what was that" her father asked

"What was what" she asked

"What's on your hand, pea brain" her brother cleared

"Nothing,ass hole" she answered

"On your finger'' her mother said

"My rings"

"Why are they on your left hand, on that finger. It's only suppose to be there if your married" Erza (her father) stated

"I am married" she whispered

"What to who" her mother yelled

"To Nick"

"When did you get married"

"About five years ago, sir" Nick answered

"DANA" her mother whined again "Are you serious,you haven't found time in FIVE years, to tell us you married' her mother yell. Alex ran into the room and pulled on Dana's shirt.She looked down

"Mommy, I'm sorry" Dana pulled her hand away from Nick for a second. She picked Alex up and he took her hand again.

"Mommy" her mother repeated

"It's okay, sweetie."

"I love you too" she wispered in Dana's ear, causing her to smile

"Will you do me a favor and wait for me and daddy in the other room,please" she asked, Alex nodded. She put her down. Nick was holding on to her tightly, he knew something bad was coming.

"You have a kid,nred" her brother asked

"No... I have kids"

"Dana" her mother yelled.

"Mom, stop it. I'm old enough to make my own decitions. Nick and I got married because we love each other, and we weren't planing to have kid that soon, but it happened, and Steve I'mnot the one who teaches math for a living, I think the only nerd here is you"

"Your a math teacher, you told us you where a doctor" Her mother's ears begun to steam again.Her father changed the subject.

"How old are your kids" her father asked calmly

"Alex just turned four and Jen is five months" Nick answered

"First we find out your a doctor, then that your married, and that you have kids, is there anything else we should know"

"You didn't tell them what you do for a living'' Nick asked

"Shut up,Nick, you didn't tell your mother we where married either"

"At least my mother knows what I do for a living, besides, we agreed not to tell my mom, nothing good comes from her"

"You said it" Dana said

"What's that suppose to mean"

"You said "nothing good comes from her" " she reapeated his words with a mimiky tone "babe, hate to brake it to you but,you came ferom her"

"I don't count, my brother does"They completly forgot that her parents where they there they where just working as hard as possible to diss each other. They had smiles on their faces.They haden't been that happy since... Sunday (chapter one)

To be contiued...  
**Please Review**


	8. Another Fight

That night went to her parents house, her father stayed at the hospital.She unlocked the door with her key. Nick was carrying Alexis who had fallen asleep in the car.She opened the door with one hand and she was holding Jen's car seat with the other.She went in fallowed by Nick. She out the car seat down.

"Where should is Alex gonna sleep"

"Um, she can sleep on my bed for now"

"Where's your room"

"Upstairs, left side, second door" he went up stairs and put her down.then he came back down stairs

"Where are we gonna sleep" he asked her

"Well, we could move Alexis into my brothers room so you and I could sleep togther or your can sleep n my brothers room and Alex and I will sleep in my bed"

"Is she afraid of the dark" he asked

"I don't think so, why"

He sepped closer too her and kissed her "I am, I can't sleep alone"

"Oh, really."

"She can sleep in your brothers room"

"Nick we're not having sex here I hope you know"

"I'm sayind we are, I'm just saying that I wanna be in the same room with you"

"That's fine with me. What do you wanna do" she asked

"Where's the TV"

She smiled and looked at him "That's the thing my parents don't currently own a TV nor have they ever"

"Are you serious"

"Remember on our first date, you asked me if I watched reruns of I love Lucy when I was a kid and I said that I wasen't allowed to"

"Yeah"

"That was a lie, I didn't watch it because I couldn't watch it , because I didn't own a TV so I ended up finishing high school before I turned thirteen"

"And now the only thing you do I watch TV" he said as she smiled "What have you been doing here all this time'

"I watched DVD's on my laptop, and I spent allot of time reading all kinds of crap online, I went to the movie four times in three days"

"What kind of crap have you been reading" he asked

"Brad Pitt adopted Angelina Jolie's kids"

"What movies have you been watching"

"I rented: Ocean's Twelve, The Mask of Zorro, Moonstruck, Simply Iresistable,Mr and Mrs Smith,Wedding Crashers and A Cinderella Story"

"Let's watch Ocean's Twelve fallowed by Mr. and Mrs. Smith then Wedding Crashers, where's your computer"

"Well if you move Alex into my brother's rrom now we could watch it in my room and that way I don't jave tobring it down here"they went upstairs, he moved Alex. She set up the computer.He came and lyed down on her bed and put the player on his stomach, she put her head on his chest, they stayed like that through the whole movie and during most of the second movie but the they moved the computer to the nightstand and started making out, unfortuntly her mother cmae home and walked in on them.They hadn't noticed, she cleared her throat, they broke apart.

"MOM" she was suprised "What are you doing here"

"I live here"

"I thougth you where gonna stay with Dad"

"Well you were wrong, what where you two doing home by your selfs"

"We're not by our selfs, Alexis is in Steve's room with Jen"

"You where making love with your children in the next room" Annabell asked

"We weren't making love" she answered

"We were making out" Nick finished

"Is that why you can't here yourchildren crying" she asked. Dana got up and went to the next room, Nick fallowed her.She turned the light on and picked Jen up, from the stroler"

"Did you bring any formula" she asked him

"Yeah, it's in her diaper bag"

"Can you please make some for her" she asked. He opened the bag, took a bottle filled with water added some of the powder, shook it and gave it to her then he left.She begun feeding Jen when she realized Alex was awake to.She took the bottle out og Jens mouth for a second and pulled the covers off Alex's head, then out the bottle back in her mouth.

"Why aren't you asleep" she asked

"I wanna go home"

"You, do. Why?

"I don't like it here"

"We're gonna go as soon as grandpa comes home.Besises don't you wanna spend time with grandma"

"That's gonna take forever and not really"

"No it's no like another three days,go to sleep now,you night have to wake up really early tammarow to go out with grandma"

"Okay" she said in a tires voice andturned around,Dana contiued feeding Jen, she was looking at Dana with her brown but she couldn't keep them open. As soon as she fell asleep Dana took the bottle out of her mouth and out it on the night stand and put Jen in her stroller (since there was no crib they reclined the back of the stroler so she could sleep.She checked to make sure Alex was asleep. When she pulled the covers off her head she saw that Alex was still wake. "Why aren't you asleep"

"I can't sleep.Will you stay with me"

"Yeah sure" She lyed next to Alex for an hour before she fell asleep.She slowly got up so that she wouldn't wake Alexis.As soon as she got to the sitting postion her mother came in and closed the door behind her.

"I have to talk to you" she said

"About what"

"What in th name of hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me any of that stuff" she yelled

"Don't yell, Alexis finally fell asleep, don't ruin it"

"Like you give shit about those kids.Your not the metrnal type."

"And you are"

"What the hell was wrong was my parenting"

"What year did I graduate"

"98"

"No, 92.If I was born July 1980 and if I finished high school at 12 that would make it 92, a month befor I turned 12"

"Well that's what I meant to say"

"Right, I'm sure you where. What was my first boyfriends name and how old was I when I went out with him?"

"Jimmy, 13"

"No, Mathew,16. Did you ever talk to me.No. Did you ever listen to me. No.Did you care, No. The only thing you cared about was who and who where getting togther and who was getting divorced, and shit like that.You never had time for me and for Steve rearly.I know I was an accident and I don't care when you have kid you can't be the same as you where before you had them . It took me four years to under stand that but it's been 35 years since you had Steve and 25 since you had me but you still don't understand that"She raised her voice toward the end.

"Don't yell at me, Dana"

"The only reason I stayed her was so my kids could spend time with you so they will know that they have grandparents that they can depend on but now I've realized that their grandpsrents aren't dependable" She left the room and pack all their stuff.She woke Nick and Alex and she put Jen in the car seat as Nick took the stroller to the car along with the rest ofher stuff.He didn't bring anything just a back with a spare cloths for him and Alex just in chase.It was past elevan and they where heading home.Alex was asleep in the back, Jen was awake but playing with her pacifier.Nick and Dana where just realizing that if they loved one another they would have to stop finding excuses and start acting like.

To be contiues...  
**Please Review**  
Last chapter is coming up next


	9. Back To Normal

Nick was sitting in the passanger seat as she was driving.She was really mad but at the same time she was crying.She wanted to be and home, and her knew that coming to her parents was the wrong thing to do.She was over the words that Alexis had said to her but what her mother said was uncomparable.When she and her brother where younger , their mother was never there. She was always at charity parties or gossiping with someone.Their father was always with a paitent and never talked to them unless he needed something.And now her mother had the nerve to call her a horrible mother.

"Dana, I don't think you should be driving"

"Shut up"

"Please, pull over, we'll stay at a hotel tonight and leave tommarow morning"

"No, way. I want to be home A.S.A.P. I can't stand this state anymore.You know what we should do.. Move to California or Washington or Organ or Nevada. All the was across the country."

"We are no gonna move because of a stupid fight between you and your mother. Please, stop the fucken car, Dana"

"I seriously don't know what to do anymore" she pulled over. She got out of the car and let Nick drive, as soon he got in the car he drove to a near by hotel.Tears where streaming her eyes.

"Why, the hell are you crying now"

"I really hate my mother, she's been a parent for thrity five years and she still doesn't know how to act like one."

"Thirty five you told me you were twenty five"

"My brother's thirty five.It's like the the kettle is calling the pot black"

"Calm down, tell me what happen"

"I finally put Alex to sleep she walks in and starts yelling at me"

"What was she yelling" he asked

"She's like ' How could you possibly not tell me that you got married, and the you had kids'"

"Okay, that was it"

"No, I said 'Mom, don't yell I just put the kids to sleep.' she says 'like you really care about those kids, your not the maternal type' so I said 'and you are' and we started fight" he look at her for a brief second and lokk back ahead on the road

"What is this grude you have against her"

"She was never there for, when I was 15, I almost got raped"

"Almost" he repeated

"My brother walked into the room"

"Where exactly was it"

"His best friend's room anyway he brings me home and tells my parents how he hates that guys and is never gonna talk to him again and what he was doing to me and all my mom said was 'really son, I find tat hard to beleive, William is such a nice boy' and the sad thing was I was standing there with my mascra and eyeliner running because of all the tears, I lost my voice because of the yelling and both mine and my brother's shirts where ripped. But even after seeing that she didn't beleive it"

"Why was your brother's shirt ripped"

"They got in a fight"

"Thats why you hate your mother"

"No, I hate her because she had these high expections of me and Steve but she never told us about them, she never bothered to talk to us about anything.That's why I didn't tell her where maried."

"Dana, you can't fight fire with fire"

"I'm not I fight it with gasoline, because this isen't over" he parked the car.And got out, she did too.They opened the back doors.

"You go get a room and I'll stay here with the kids." he left and came back about ten minutes later.Alex had woken up.

"Are we home yet" she asked

"No" her parents said at once. She got out of the car.Dana took the carseat and Nick took the bag.They went to their room.It was pretty big, it had two bed rooms, one for them and another one for the kidsThat night went by really fast, possibly because by the time they got there it was already one thirty and their flight was at eight.As soon as they got home they got they got ready for work and left.The kids stayed with their babysitter.As soon as they walked through the door of the RWHC antoher nightmare begun.

"Where the hell have you been" Robert yelled

"Can we not talk about it" Dana asked

"You don't wanna know, Dr.J" Nick back her up

"Get to work hurry" he stated and left.Nick and Dana walked into her office.She put her stuff down and out her lab coat on, he out his on.

"Well guess I'll see you later" Nick said he was about to walk out

"Your not gonna kiss me goodbye" she did that lip pouty thingy. He came back in and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his Nick.They fell on to the couch. Lana walked in.

"Dana, your elevan o'clock is here" at the sound of her voice Nick jumped of Dana.Lana walked out of the office and back to her desk. The patient approached her

"Is Dr.Stowe here"

"Yeah, she is just give her a minute she was helping Dr.Biancavilla with something"

"Oh, okay" she left, Lu came up to the desk

"What exactly was she helping him with" she asked

"Well it takes two to tango"

"You mean they where making out"

"Yup, I'm guessing there's no more trouble in paradise"

"Nope, their back here and their back to their regular lives.just hope Bob doesn't walk in on them"

"I'm getting used to it, but I don't think he'll be happy to find out that his girlfriend is married to his enemy"

"He doesn't know" she asked

"He doesn't beleive anyone"

"It would like to be there when he sees them" Lu said and left.Nick walked out of her ofice.

"Nice shade of Lip gloss, Biancavilla" Lana yelled Nick wiped his lips and smiled.He came closer to her desk. "Nick I'd like to give you some addvice, next time lock the door"

The End  
**Please Review**


End file.
